


Beautiful

by ltjohnnyjr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jaeyong if you squint, markhyuck is real btw, we need more markhyuck or im gonna start a war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltjohnnyjr/pseuds/ltjohnnyjr
Summary: Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel / Love your imperfections every angle





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamonalisaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamonalisaa/gifts).



> I reposted this as this was initially posted on my friend's account! Now that I have my own ao3 acc I've decided to repost it ~ 
> 
> Inspired by the song 'Beautiful' by Bazzi. This is the first ff I've ever written so constructive feedback will be very much appreciated! Enjoy <3

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel

Love your imperfections every angle

 

/

 

There he was. Sat in front of the mirror, threading through his flaming red head, fingers already stained blood red from the number of times he played with his hair. His neck and forehead were slightly red too, and Mark couldn’t tell if it was from rubbing his skin too hard or from the dye.

“Hyuck-ah,” Mark walked in, carrying a glass of water from the kitchen as he looked at the younger boy, leaning against the doorframe. “What are you doing? We’re playing Mario Kart right now.”

Donghyuck’s eyes drifted from the mirror to meet Mark’s. “What do you think about it, hyung?” The younger boy paused to swallow the nervous lump in this throat, “my new hair?” He asked hesitantly, referring to his flaming red head. Donghyuck had to dye his hair red for the latest Limitless comeback, and when he left the stylists’ studio, everyone had remarks about his bright head which made him even more self-conscious - leading him to have spent at least a whole 20 minutes in front of the mirror to carefully inspect every strand of his now red hair, every now and then ruffling through it, getting the excess dye to transfer onto the skin around his scalp and his fingers.

“It’s okay,” Mark started as he pushed himself off the doorframe and strode towards the doubtful boy. “I like it.”

Donghyuck looked at him reluctantly. His eyes sparkled with worry when he looked up to his hyung. “Don’t you think it’s too bright? Too loud? As if my voice isn’t annoying enough - like a kid going through puberty, the stylist noonas just had to make me appear even more obnoxious.”

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, sat himself down cross-legged across the boy, setting his cup beside him. Running his own slender fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, he smiled. “You look amazing, Hyuckie. I love it. It compliments your skin so well.”

“Hyung-ah, that’s the thing.” Donghyuck shifted himself so he was fully facing Mark. “My skin is too dark, don’t you think? Look at Sicheng hyung, or Jisungie, pale as milk and I look too dark and contrasting when I stand beside them. Even sometimes the stylist noonas have trouble matching my skin with the bb creams because I’m tanner than everyone else.”

Mark shifted closer, inhaling the familiar scent of his Donghyuck. “Your tanned skin enhances your beauty, Hyuckie. You’re so pretty even the sun wants to kiss you.”

Donghyuck smiles, the doubt on his face slowly dissipating as he leans towards Mark. “You think so, hyung?”

With the younger’s arms snaked around his waist, his fingers threaded through Donghyuck’s rough, newly dyed hair one last time, placing a small kiss on his temple; “Of course.”

 

/

 

“I can’t get it right, for fucks sake!” Mark screamed in annoyance, pulling his hair in frustration when he messed up his line for the nth time.

The whole of 127 were at the studio, recording for their upcoming album. Everyone had their respective lines and were currently doing their solo parts, but the air grew tense when Mark could not get his lines right, stumbling through his rap for the umpteenth time, and they all could tell that Mark was getting really pissed at himself.

“Just one more time, Mark. It’s okay.” Taeyong, their ever so supportive leader, voiced from outside the isolation room. Mark was beating himself up too much over a line, and it was worrying to see how impatient and pissed he was at himself over something so trivial. “Mistakes are always meant to happen, Mark. Don’t worry about it.”

“No - it’s not. All of you guys are waiting for me to finish this god damn verse so you can continue recording.” Mark’s rough tone was enough to make Donghyuck worried. Everyone was - for that matter. Perched up on the couch, the tension in the air became recognisably thick as Mark began pulling at his roots out of pure frustration.

“Mark, it’s chill. We have all day, don’t beat yourself up.” Johnny said, the worry in his voice ever so clear.

“It’s 4 fucking pm Johnny, we’re supposed to be done in an hour so we can go to dance practise and we’re not even half way done because I can’t fucking do it.”

And that was enough to have Donghyuck rush in the isolation room. With quick hands he pulled Mark’s own hands away from his hair, pulling the boy away from the microphone so their conversation could appear somewhat private. Even though the whole band could see them in the corner through the two way glass, at least they couldn’t hear the kind, soothing words the youngest was whispering to his hyung.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, hyung.” Donghyuck’s soft hands were massaging Mark’s - soft, moisturised fingers pried open his fist, running over his knuckles.

“Hyuck-“

“It’s okay. It’s only one verse, hyung. Calm down.”

Mark’s eyes met Donghyuck’s - a mixture of exhaustion, frustration and anger, which genuinely made Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat. His hyung was so tired, and for a moment Donghyuck cursed their manager for arranging such a hectic schedule.

“Just one more time, okay?” Donghyuck smiled, trying to convince his doubtful hyung. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Mark sighed, audible and long.

“If you ever need help with rapping you can always go to Taeyong hyung.”

Mark’s tired eyes turned confused, “Huh?”

Donghyuck smirked. With his now perfected Taeyong impression, he looked out the window, making eye contact with their leader —

“Booming system uh uh!”

And when he heard Mark laugh, everything felt alright again. And he was right when he told Mark he needed one last try, because 3 minutes later Mark walked out the isolation room, smile as big as his welcoming arms when he hugged the youngest tight.

 

/

 

“Jaehyun hyung.”

“Mmmm. What?”

“Hyung please, wake up.”

The sound of the loud thunder rumbling had Donghyuck hiding under the covers. It was around 3 in the morning and the whole dorm was asleep, except for the red headed teen who simply could not. The loud thunder had jolted him awake, and he was shielding himself from the ungodly storm that was frightening him.

“It’s just rain, Hyuckie. It’ll be gone soon.” Jaehyun mumbled as he covered his face with his pillow, half-asleep. “Just hug me or something.”

Sure, he always appeared confident on screen. With his bright, jovial demeanour, it was easy to mistake Donghyuck for someone who was actually fearless. Of course like a normal person would, he too had his own fears. And unfortunately, as childlike and trivial it sounds, Donghyuck had a massive, crazy fear of thunderstorms.

“Ahhhhh, hyung.” He retorted, but immediately hid under the covers when the lightning flashed brightly across the room. When the thunder died down, Donghyuck dragged himself off the bed with his pillow, and proceeded to walk out of the room. “You’re useless, hyung.”

His heavy footsteps echoed down the dark hallway of the quiet, sleeping dorm, accompanied by the loud pitter patter of the fat raindrops hitting the windows. Jaehyun would usually cuddle the younger boy and hold him tight whenever it was storming, but tonight Donghyuck could tell he was way too tired. Considering that their training hours have been prolonged and extra busier than usual, Donghyuck didn’t blame his hyung for wanting to rest - for wanting to do something so humane and natural. He knows that his hyung, and everyone else, deserves every second of sleep they can catch, especially in this amazing rainy weather followed by a whole day for them to rest in the morning to come.

Turning into Mark’s room, he only noticed one lanky body tangled up in his sheets. Taeyong snuggled up on the corner of the bed, soft snores coming from his side of the room - the presence of the blond nowhere to be seen. Turning away from the bedroom, Donghyuck proceeded to walk further down the hallway, dragging his feet and lone pillow with him as he turned to the kitchen. He had a feeling, an instinct, and he knew whenever he woke up in the middle of a slumber, it was because the other one was awake.

“Hyung-ah?”

Mark turned around, responding. When the lightning illuminated the room, Donghyuck caught sight of the dark circles under his hyung’s eyes. And for a split second, he suddenly felt how exhausted Mark was.

“Why aren’t you asleep, Hyuck? Sit here with me.” Mark smiled softly, beckoning Donghyuck to sit beside him across the window where he had his head leaned on the cool window, wide awake watching the ferocious thunderstorm. Despite his exhaustion and the brutal rain slapping the surface he was leaning on, for some reason Mark felt completely at peace.

Thunder rumbled as Donghyuck’s shoulders raised on instinct. The hair on the nape of his shoulder stood tall as his physique coward. “Did you forget, hyung?”

 _Forget? How can I forget something when I remember every little thing about yo- rain_.

Rain.

It was the _rain_.

Mark stood up quickly, almost too quick - balancing himself before making 2 quick strides across the room. Instead of the cold surface of the window, Mark was now leaned against his warm Donghyuck, arms wrapped securely around the boy as he nuzzled his nose into his neck.

“You okay, Hyuck?”

As if on auto pilot, Donghyuck’s body involuntarily melted onto Mark’s touch, eyes fluttering shut as he rested his forehead on his hyung’s shoulder. “I’m just scared.” Donghyuck answered, inhaling the comforting scent of his hyung which was enough to make him feel tons better. “Why are _you_ awake, hyung?”

Chuckles vibrated up his body. Mark smiled into his neck, “I can never sleep properly nowadays, Hyuck. Too much on my mind.”

Donghyuck hummed, knowing damn well it was because Mark overthinks too much; about the upcoming comeback, about his already-approved-and-ready-to-be-recorded lyrics, about his already smooth dance moves. Heck, about what to eat for breakfast the next morning too.

Unfortunately, it was Mark’s nature to overthink. He over analyses his work despite having reached perfection. When Donghyuck noticed this, he promised himself that he would make it stop, that he would do almost anything to make sure Mark takes a breather once in a while. But knowing he failed this one time broke him, and he sighed, apologetically - to himself and to his beloved hyung, into Mark’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Donghyuck whimpered, body further curving into Mark’s figure as the lightning flashed again. His hands clutched tightly on the pillow that was awkwardly settled in between them.

Mark pulled himself away from him, which resulted in another small whimper coming from the younger due to the loss of warmth. Mark’s hands were placed on either side of Donghyuck’s face, as Mark scanned his dongsaeng’s face. Kissing Donghyuck’s plump lips once, he dragged Donghyuck onto the sofa where he placed the pillow below his head, laying down on it before scooting over to make space for the younger boy.

Donghyuck obliged - climbing onto the sofa, laying down beside his hyung before he was scooped up in the older boy’s arms. Pressing a kiss on his hyung’s neck, he placed his arm on Mark’s left breast, feeling the fast heartbeats of the older.

No matter how many times they go past the ‘just friends’ line, it always felt so foreign - so new. Skin ship was indeed nothing new to them - it was usual to have their hands on each other even when on camera. But it was at times like these the two of them feel the cliche sparks and the butterflies reverberating through every inch of their body. It was as if it was their first time radiating off of each other’s warmth, off of each other’s comforting, familiar presence.

_Home._

Wrapped in each other’s arms, at such close proximity the only thing heard was the sound of their own breaths - the loud thunder blocked out, resembling white noise. Just the two of them; in the quiet, sleeping dorm, exchanging breathy, sleepy kisses, fingers rubbing on the back of spines, long eyelashes fluttering on another’s cheek, steady breaths blown on auburn hair.

The state of complete tranquil, despite the mess of a schedule they’d face in the days to come.

The state of complete tranquil, despite the raging storm,

The state of complete tranquil, exclusively private for the two young boys, totally hidden behind lights and cameras, unfiltered and unbothered.

-

When Jaehyun woke up minutes later, guilt eating him alive from shooing his poor dongsaeng, he pulled Donghyuck’s thick blanket with him as he exited their room. Carrying the blanket, he turned into Mark’s room - only to realise it was empty - before proceeding into the living room where he smiled to himself when he saw the two cooped up on the rather small sofa. Draping the warm blanket over them, the thoughtful hyung tucked them in and made sure they were warm, before joining Taeyong in his bed, limbs intertwined as the thunder rolled by.

**Author's Note:**

> When i first posted this it was actually dojae instead of jaeyong but I'm a haaardcore jaeyong ship lol and I have a jaeyong fic idea so i thought it'd be pretty cool if i posted a 2nd part to this story where its jaeyong based. Hehe what do you think? Also leave a kudos and some comments to boost my writing confidence XD
> 
> Also shameless self-promo I also quite recently made a twitter so ya scream at me @ltjohnnyjr. Thank you for reading I really hope you liked it :))


End file.
